warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dovewing
Dovepaw is a pale gray she-catRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice allegiances with pale golden eyes.Eyes revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 61 History In the Power of Three Series ''Sunrise :In the middle of leaf-bare, Dovekit and her sister, Ivykit, are born to Whitewing and Birchfall. :At the end of the book, Dovekit and Ivykit make their first venture out of the nursery with all of the warriors watching. Jayfeather, who is listening to them, realizes that one of the two kits may be the third in the prophecy ''"There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws", because Hollyleaf disappeared.Revealed in Sunrise, page 318 In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :Dovekit is apprenticed in the beginning of the book to Lionblaze, along with her sister, Ivypaw. Lionblaze and Cinderheart, Ivypaw's mentor, take them down to the lake to gather water, and they are surprised to see how small it was. While Dovepaw listens closely to what Lionblaze had to say, Ivypaw wanders away to investigate a dead fish. A RiverClan warrior, Rainstorm, sees her and runs towards her, thinking she was eating the fish. Before he can attack, he gets stuck in the mud and requires help. After rescuing him, they take him back to the ThunderClan camp to rest. Dovepaw is chosen to later escort Rainstorm home, and says a brief good bye to Ivypaw. When they reach the RiverClan camp, she notices that there is a very sick cat in the camp. :A moon later, she gets a dream from Yellowfang, where the gray she-cat tells her the prophecy: ''After the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on dove's gentle wing. Dovepaw tries to forget about the dream, but then realizes that it wasn't an ordinary dream, and later finds out that it was a prophecy for her, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. :Later on, Dovepaw tells everyone about the big brown animals she has heard are blocking the water from getting to the lake. The warriors grow angry with her, and tell her to stop making up lies and tales for the nursery. After everything has quieted down, Lionblaze goes over to her and says to follow him. He leads her outside of the apprentices' den and asks her what she can hear, and she says that she can hear the dawn patrol returning, and that Berrynose trod on a thistle a while ago. When the patrol appears, Lionblaze sees that she is right. He then goes to get Jayfeather, and says his suspicions that Dovepaw may be the One. Dovepaw asks them what the One is, but is ignored. Jayfeather tells her that she can hear things and see things other cats can't, which surprises Dovepaw. She is resentful when she finds out that she is part of the prophecy, stating that she does not wish to be special. Jayfeather explains to her that it's not her choice, and she has to learn about her powers for the good of the four Clans. :Later, when Lionblaze convinces Firestar, who convinces the other leaders, to send a patrol upstream to see if something is blocking the water, Dovepaw and her mentor are chosen to go for ThunderClan. They meet up on ShadowClan territory and find that Tigerheart, Toadfoot, Petalfur, Rippletail, Whitetail, and Sedgewhisker would be going with them. Soon after they found out beavers were blocking the stream and had a battle with them, Rippletail dies from the attack. Character Pixels File:Dovekit.png|Kit File:Dovepaw(A).png|Apprentice Family Members Mother: :Whitewing:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Father: :Birchfall: Revealed in Sunrise, page 317Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Sister: :Ivypaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandmothers: :FerncloudRevealed in Midnight, page 84: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :BrightheartRevealed in Midnight, page 17: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandfathers: :DustpeltRevealed in Midnight, page 84: Living (As of''The Fourth Apprentice'') :CloudtailRevealed in Midnight, page 17: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great-Great Grandfather: :JakeRevealed on Vicky's facebook page: Status Unknown Great-Grandmothers: :PrincessRevealed in Fire and Ice, page 219: Living (Confirmed alive by Erin Hunter) :BrindlefaceRevealed in Rising Storm, page 42: Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member :FrostfurRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncles: :SpiderlegRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :ShrewpawRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :FoxleapRevealed in The Sight, page 5: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Aunts: :HollykitRevealed in Midnight, page 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :LarchkitRevealed in Midnight, page 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :IcecloudRevealed in The Sight, page 5: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great Uncles: :BrackenfurRevealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :ThornclawRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :AshfurRevealed in Rising Storm, page 42: Deceased, Residence Unknown :RavenpawRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown Great Aunt: :CinderpeltRevealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97: Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart Great-Great Uncle: :FirestarRevealed in Fire and Ice, page 219: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Cousins: :LeafpoolRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :SquirrelflightRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :JayfeatherRevealed in Sunrise, page 251: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :LionblazeRevealed in Sunrise, page 251: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :HollyleafRevealed in Sunrise, page 251: Status Unknown :HoneyfernRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :CinderheartRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :PoppyfrostRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :MolepawRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :ToadstepRevealed in the allegiances of Outcast: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :RosepetalRevealed in the allegiances of Outcast: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :MolekitRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :CherrykitRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Apprentices Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Main Character